Second Time Around
by PCGirl
Summary: Complete! Follows 'Old Love Died Hard'--Alison is sent back for a mission--can she complete it without interfering with her friends, and Rafe's, new lives?
1. Homecoming

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC/Disney, except for Angel, Eddie, and Jesse-they are property of my own creativity.  
  
A/N: Alright, I haven't got a lot of reviews from my past two stories, and I think it might be that because there's no Alison, so here she is. In case you have no idea what happened in L&F then I'll do a quick review: Alison died, and after some grieving time, and a little help from up above Rafe met and married Jesse-but his heart, as always, still belongs to Alison.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She walked along the river bank until she saw the silver reflected from the moonlight. She couldn't believe she was back. Thirteen years ago she would have given anything to be back, but now she wasn't sure. Everyone had gone on with their lives, and she was content enough with watching and protecting them from above. She remembered her conversation with him.  
  
"I can't do it Ed. They have their own lives now."  
  
"You have no choice, Alison. Besides, I remember a time when you would have given up anything for a trip back down."  
  
"That was different, and you know that."  
  
"I was told I needed someone to complete a mission, and you were the best person for the job."  
  
"Why not Eve or Karen? They have family down there, they can do it."  
  
"Not for this they can't."  
  
She took a deep sigh, "You're going to make me go down there, aren't you?"  
  
"You can do this, blondie. I know you can," he said with a smile.  
  
She picked up her daughter's locket off the ground. Looking inside she saw the pictures had been ruined by the water. "I hope you're right, Ed," she said quietly as she stared up to the heavens.  
  
---------------------  
  
She walked up to the window of the bike shop. Looking in she saw Jack and Jamal inside. When she got in town she had to make a decision on who to see first, and decided that these two would be the best bet. She was wearing a baseball cap with her hair pulled through, and sunglasses on. As she stepped inside she was taken back over twenty years ago, before vampires and angels, when life was simple.  
  
"Hey Angel, what's up?" Jack said, noticing the blonde out of the corner of his eye. When she didn't say anything he actually looked up at her and his jaw dropped. That wasn't Angel. "Uhm, Jamal," he said trying to get his friend to come out from behind the bike he was working on.  
  
"What's up man? Hey Angel," he said also. Jamal looked at Jack and saw the look on his face. He slowly followed his eyes to what Jack was looking at. "Spunky!" he said running over and picking her up off the ground. "How is this possible?"  
  
"I have a mission to do here. I don't want to interfere in the lives you have now though. I came and saw you both first."  
  
"So Rafe doesn't know you're here?" Jack said, coming over and giving a big hug to his sister-in-law.  
  
"No, not yet. I want to know how you think I should go about by doing this."  
  
"Well-"and they started talking and working out a plan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Jack drove her over to Rafe's work. They talked about how nervous she was, and that he had to know she was in town for a little while. They discussed how Jesse would handle this. They figured probably not well and the first person she would run to would be her sister.  
  
She walked in and up to his desk, her disguise still on as before. "Hey Angel," he said thinking it was his daughter standing there. She looked so much like her mom now that she was older anyways that it was expected that he would say that.  
  
"Hey yourself," she said, tears brimming up. She had waited thirteen years to walk back in his life, and couldn't help feel the way she did. Even though she was glad he was happy and married, they still were soul mates for life and beyond.  
  
He looked up dumbfounded by the voice he just heard. That was not his daughter's voice and that was definitely not his daughter standing in front of him. "Ali-," he said nearly falling out of the chair as she began to laugh at him.  
  
"Nice greeting. You always had problems with that chair," she said with her smile.  
  
He got up and walked over and held her. "What happened? Why are you here?" he said pulling her back away, but keeping his hands on her shoulders. "Are you really here?"  
  
"Yes, I'm really here. I've got a mission to do in Port Charles. I have two months to do it, and that's all I can tell you."  
  
"Where will you stay?"  
  
"I've got a hotel room to stay at. Oh, before I forget," she said taking the locket out of her pocket and handing it to him.  
  
"Thanks," he said as he opened it up to see the pictures were ruined from being in the river. He placed it in his pants pocket, hoping to remember to give it Angel when she came home for Thanksgiving break.  
  
"Well, I better get going," she said, flashing that smile as she headed out the door.  
  
He sat back down at his work and ran his fingers through his hair. There was no way he was going to get this done. He grabbed his jacket off the chair and followed her.  
  
------------------ 


	2. Lies and Disguise

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC/Disney, except for Angel, Eddie, and Jesse-they are property of my own creativity.  
  
A/N: Gracie-I figured you were waiting for me to bring Alison back. And I'm glad you like how I've brought then so far into the future also, I've really enjoyed writing my stories-it's easy when you love a couple as much as I love these two. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
She walked in the hotel room and plopped down on the bed. Ok, she thought, I've made myself known to a select few. Now what? Her mind was racing as the explanation of her mission went through her head again. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. What was she going to do? If someone actually saw her she'd be in trouble. "Who is it?" she said disguising her voice very badly.  
  
"It's me," he said on the other side. She took a deep breath and opened the door without being seen.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"When you left I figured I had to talk to you. I mean, I want you to know everything about the kids. They are so amazing, Alison."  
  
"I know about the kids. Remember, I get to see everything from above," she said taking a seat on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, I know that," he said sitting down on the bed and facing her.  
  
"Anyways, tell me about your life. Tell me about Reese and Maxie also," she said ready to hear everything. They talked for hours, about everything that had happened. Jesse was brought up, and how even though he was married to her his soul was still Alison's.  
  
He happened to look at the clock and saw it read 9:30 pm. "I've got to go," he said jumping up from the bed.  
  
"Yeah, Jesse is probably worried."  
  
"Hey, why don't we meet for lunch tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me," she said as they gave each other a hug and he left. "That wasn't too bad," she said with a grin.  
  
----------------  
  
He pulled into the driveway and put his head on the steering wheel. What was he going to tell Jesse? That he'd been hanging out with his dead wife? Yeah, that sounded like he should be heading to the nuthouse. He took a deep breath, ready to be yelled at and headed on in.  
  
Jesse was sitting on the couch, looking like she was ready to kill. "Where have you been?" she snapped at him.  
  
"I, uhm, I was visiting with an old friend. They are only in town for a couple of days. Sorry, I didn't call," he said walking over a giving her a kiss on the head, wincing at the lie he just said.  
  
"I called Jack and Jamal's. They said they didn't know where you were."  
  
"Well, I'm home and safe now. Is Eddie awake?"  
  
"I think he turned off his light a few minutes ago."  
  
"Well, how about we head off to bed," he said taking her hand and walking to the bedroom.  
  
--------------  
  
She sat in the Recovery Room. Geez this thing itched, as she scratched her new brown wig. There he was, and she smiled.  
  
"What in the heck is that on your head?" he said laughing as he sat down.  
  
"Try not to be so loud. It was your dad's idea for when I don't want to be noticed."  
  
"I like you better as a blonde," as he glanced down at the menu. "What are you getting?"  
  
"I think I want a salad."  
  
"You haven't had a real meal in thirteen years and you want a salad?" he joked.  
  
"Hey Rafe," Jack said walking up. "Who is-Ali?" he said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Shhh. It's supposed to be a secret."  
  
"Well, you definitely look different. And may I ask what you two were doing out so late?"  
  
"Talking, and that's all Jack," Alison said. She looked up and saw Jamal walk in.  
  
"Hello, may I join you?" he said taking a seat. He looked over at Alison and started to smile.  
  
"You know what? This thing is itchy, and I don't like wearing it anymore. Unless you guys have a better idea, I suggest you keep quiet."  
  
"Ok, I'm ready to order," Rafe said, still smiling at what he was thinking. No, that was wrong to think, he was married to Jesse now. But wasn't he still considered to be married to Alison also?  
  
All four enjoyed lunch together, and getting to spend the time catching up also. Alison said she needed to go see Lucy now, and that she would see them later. After she left Jack and Jamal looked at him.  
  
"Man, tell me you aren't going to get in a relationship again?" Jack said looking at him.  
  
"She's only here for two months Jack," he said as he pulled out some cash for his and Alison's part of the bill.  
  
"Ok, that may be true, but you two were out late last night. What if that happens again and Jesse calls? I can't exactly tell her you are out with your dead wife, now can I?" Jamal said.  
  
"I'm sure soon enough everyone will know, and we won't have to keep this our little secret much longer," he said getting up from the table. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to work."  
  
"Take it easy, man," Jack said.  
  
He walked out of the Recovery Room and around the corner, there he saw Jesse sitting on a bench quietly crying. "Hey honey. What's wrong?" he said sitting down next to her.  
  
"I saw you in there sitting with Jack and Jamal and that woman."  
  
"That was my friend I told you about. We all met up for lunch, that's all. There is nothing more than that, I promise."  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" she said looking up. It was times like these that he could see how much she was like Livvie. Just like her sister she had no trust in men.  
  
"Look at me," he said pulling her head up to his, and wiping the tears off her cheeks. "I love you. Now I have to get to work, I'll be home right after work," he said giving her a kiss and on his way to work. 


	3. Family, Friends, and Enemies

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC/Disney, except for Angel, Eddie, and Jesse-they are property of my own creativity.  
  
A/N: As I was beginning to post this it hit me, in a week PC will be over. But hey, this is what fan fiction is all about-writing your own stories, going as far into the future as you want. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~  
  
She scratched her head. She had taken off that blasted wig, but her head still itched. She had on the baseball cap and sunglasses again. Ok, here goes nothing, she said ringing the doorbell.  
  
Lucy opened the door, distracted by something else. "Hey Angel. I swear every time I see you, you are looking more like your mom."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment," she said, smiling.  
  
Lucy turned around quickly. It couldn't be. She had to be imagining things. "Alison?" she said looking at the angel in front of her.  
  
"Hi Lucy."  
  
Lucy ran up and gave her a huge hug. She then pulled her to the sofa, "Tell me everything. Or at least what you can tell me. Does Rafe know you are here yet?"  
  
Alison laughed at how what Lucy just said had run on in one long sentence. Ed was right, she was going to enjoy this mission.  
  
---------------  
  
Jesse sat down on the sofa. She was almost sure that Rafe was cheating on her, but who was she. She went to his pants pocket from the night before and found a piece of paper. 'Port Charles Hotel, Room 1384', is what it read. She dialed the phone number for the hotel.  
  
"Port Charles Hotel," she heard on the other line.  
  
"Hello. I was wondering if you could tell me who is staying in room 1384."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. The lady's name is Rose Black. Would you like me to connect you to that room?"  
  
"No, that won't be necessary," she said hanging up the phone. She then dialed quickly.  
  
"Hello," she heard the voice on the other line.  
  
"Livvie, it's me. I need your help," she said, starting to tear up again.  
  
"What's wrong Jesse?"  
  
"I think Rafe is cheating on me. He's been with a woman named Rose Black for the past two days. He says she's an old friend, do you know her?"  
  
"Rose?" she said to herself. The name meant nothing to her.  
  
"It might be a friend from before Port Charles," she said while thinking that wasn't possible-because all those people thought he had died in 1991.  
  
"No, Jack and Jamal know her too. She's staying at the Port Charles Hotel, room 1384."  
  
"I'll ask Caleb. It's going to be ok, Jesse. Don't worry," she said hanging up.  
  
----------------  
  
Livvie walked up to the hotel room door. Caleb had no idea who the person was, and she was going to find out for her sisters sake, and for her curiosity. Who was in this room that had ties to Port Charles? Whoever it was, this person had been around when she came to town. She put her hand up and knocked.  
  
Alison was looking over her notes when she heard the knock on the door. Looking through the eye hole she saw Livvie on the other side. Great, what in the world was she doing here. How was she going to keep her identity a secret any longer? She looked over and grabbed the wig. Throwing her blonde hair into a bun and the wig on she took one look in the mirror. Her eyes, she had to cover her eyes. Placing the sunglasses on, she went over and answered the door.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" she said, trying very badly to disguise her voice.  
  
"I want to know who the hell you are, and why you are trying to steal my sister's husband," Livvie said storming into the room.  
  
Alison had to laugh on the inside. Thirteen years hadn't changed Livvie one bit. "I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Rafe, Rafe Kovich. You spent all night with him last night, and then today at lunch. Now if you don't tell me right now you are going to regret it." Livvie stopped to look at the woman in front of her. She seemed familiar, there was something about the smile.  
  
"I've been friends with Mr. Kovich for years. I haven't been in Port Charles to visit for thirteen years though, and am only going to be here for a few months. You have nothing to worry about, Livvie," Alison said, wincing at the last word that came out of her mouth.  
  
"How did you know my name?" said Livvie. This meeting was getting stranger by the second, and she was starting to wish she hadn't come at all, at least not alone.  
  
"You don't remember me, do you?" asked Alison, as she crossed her arms in front of her and started to give a grin.  
  
"You look familiar. Who are you?" she said as she continued to stare at the person in front of her.  
  
"Excuse me for just a second," Alison said walking into the bathroom. She took off the glasses, and the wig. She couldn't hide it anymore "Sorry, Ed," she said as she walked out. "Hi Livvie."  
  
"Oh my-," Livvie said, her jaw having dropped. This must have been some type of joke. Who would have done such a cruel thing?  
  
"I know what you're thinking, and this isn't a joke. It's really me."  
  
"I can't believe you're here. So are you and Rafe sleeping together like Jesse thinks? Is that why you got a pass after so long, to ruin a perfect relationship?"  
  
"Livvie, sit down, shut up, and let me explain. I was given a mission, and it brought me to Port Charles. Now you have two choices. You can go run to Jesse and tell her that I'm here, or you can tell her that you know me from your past and you feel Rafe and I aren't up to anything. It's up to you, and only you."  
  
"You didn't answer my question, are you and Rafe--,"  
  
"No, we're not. As much as I still love him, I want him to be happy. I feel he is happy with Jesse. If you do tell Jesse though there won't be anymore happiness."  
  
Livvie had to take this in. She wanted her sister to be happy, and looking at Alison she believed her-after all, angels can't lie, can they? "Ok, I won't tell Jesse who you are. Tell me one thing before I leave. When I was at your grave the day of your funeral, did you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I forgave you that day for everything. Maybe we can be friends again while I'm here," she said, and gave her a hug.  
  
"I'd like that. Bye Ali," she said, smiling and then walking out the door. 


	4. Keeping Secrets

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC/Disney, except for Angel, Eddie, and Jesse-they are property of my own creativity.  
  
"Who was that on the phone?" Rafe asked looking up from his plate.  
  
"That was Livvie. I have this silly confession to tell you. I thought you were cheating on me with that woman you had lunch with. I told Livvie and she went to confront her."  
  
"She did what?" Rafe said. It was over he thought, Alison would be taken back up to Heaven soon.  
  
"Yes, and she told me the truth. She said that she did know your friend, and that she was certain you two were just that-friends."  
  
Rafe let out a sigh. He'd have to ask Alison what happened later. Just then he heard the door open. "Hi people," Angel said, pulling in a suitcase behind her.  
  
"Well hello sweetie," Rafe said getting up to give her a hug.  
  
"It's good to be back home," she smiled. "Too bad it's only Thanksgiving break."  
  
"You'll be home for Christmas soon enough. Why don't you go put your stuff down and I'll get you a plate?"  
  
"Sure dad."  
  
He realized that a meeting was needed. He'd get Jack, Jamal, himself, and Livvie to meet at Alison's hotel room. The first thing they needed to do was decide to tell the children. It would be really hard to explain to them why their dead mother was around. The second was to tell Jesse or not. It seemed that Livvie was actually on their side and not tell her sister. He picked up the phone and went outside.  
  
"Hello?" she said, trying to disguise her voice.  
  
"Hey, it's me. Did Livvie really come by earlier?"  
  
"Yeah. It's ok though, I trust her."  
  
"Never thought I'd hear those words out of your mouth. Anyways, we need to have a meeting-tonight."  
  
"Ok, who do you want to come over?"  
  
"Jack and Jamal definitely. I guess we can see if Livvie wants to join us."  
  
"Rafe, I want to see Reese. I want to give her a hug."  
  
"Ok, she can come too. Let me talk with Angel for a bit and then I will be over. Can you call Jamal and Jack for me? I'll call Livvie in a minute."  
  
"Ok. Give our girl a hug for me," she said hanging up the phone.  
  
---------------  
  
"Jack, will you please tell me why we are here at this hour?" Reese said standing in front of a hotel room. Jack hadn't said anything the whole drive over, just said he had a surprise for her.  
  
"You will find out in just a second," he said knocking on the door.  
  
"Jack, is that you?" Reese heard from the other side. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Open up."  
  
Alison opened the door and stood there. Reese looked the same, except her hair was now brown and longer. "Hi," she said as she was given a huge hug by her sister. "I'm glad to see you too."  
  
"This is what you wanted me to see?" Reese said turning and facing Jack.  
  
"Yeah, she came in town yesterday."  
  
"So are you alive? Or are you an angel?" Reese said still shocked as she stared at her sister.  
  
"I'm an angel on a mission," she laughed. "I'll be here two months." They sat down and started to talk, with Jack answering the door as Jamal came in.  
  
"You know too?" Reese said, upset that she was the last to find out.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wanted to see you so bad. I just had to get some other things done first," she said. As she finished a loud pounding came on the door.  
  
Jack opened the door and Livvie came barging in, "Ok, let's get this done quick. Caleb has no idea where I went or why, and unless you want an angry vampire on your hands I say let's get this done quick."  
  
"Hello Livvie. We're still waiting on Rafe," Jamal said sitting in a chair by the closet door. Within seconds a knock came, "Nevermind."  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late. Livvie, your sister is getting angry with me real quick."  
  
"Yeah, well Caleb isn't too happy either."  
  
"Ok, why don't we start with the first thing of business," he said leaning against the dresser, "We need to decide whether to tell the children of Alison or not. And I mean more than just Angel and Eddie. I'm talking about Maxie, Patrick, and the others."  
  
"I say we keep it to the small number of people that already know," said Jack. "Who else knows that's not here?"  
  
"Lucy. I went by and saw her after lunch. She said she would tell Ian, but that was it," Alison said not wanting to be known to the whole world.  
  
"Ok, that's fine. Now can we get onto Caleb and Jesse?" Livvie said speaking up.  
  
"I think Jesse knowing would just mess up her relationship with Rafe and the kids. I don't know about Caleb though. What do you think Livvie?"  
  
"He's going to figure it out the first time he sees you."  
  
"You didn't recognize me when you saw me with the wig on," she said grinning over at her.  
  
"True, but I didn't see your eyes either. I just don't want him to get angry at me for keeping this from him."  
  
"As long as you act like Rose Black is an old friend, and don't let on who she really is, it will be ok," said Rafe looking from one to the other.  
  
"So is there anything else we need to do to help Alison out?" Reese said, taking her sister's hand.  
  
"We've got to start calling her Rose and meeting where we don't look like we're up to something."  
  
"How do you plan on doing that, wonderful slayer?" said Livvie with sarcasm.  
  
"We can get together for Thanksgiving. Everyone, including you and Caleb. How does that sound?" Everyone shook heads.  
  
"Ok, it's settled. We will see you later, Rose," Rafe said with a grin on his face. He went over and held the door open as they all walked out. Alison walked over and locked the door behind her. This could work, this could really work, she said smiling and going to lay down the bed.  
  
-------------- 


	5. Green Eyes and Brown Hair

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC/Disney, except for Angel, Eddie, and Jesse-they are property of my own creativity.  
  
A/N: Glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. Just letting you know that I'm not going to post anymore of the story until Oct. 6 (in memory of our wonderful show-and besides most of us will probably be watching the marathon on Saturday anyways). So see you Monday!  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ok, do we have everything?" Jesse said looking around. It was Thanksgiving Day, and the group had decided to have dinner together at Lucy's. Rafe had even offered the olive branch to Caleb and Livvie by inviting them. She was so impressed by her husband.  
  
"I've got everything. Come on or we're going to be late," Rafe said, ready to get this charade over with.  
  
--------------  
  
She scratched her scalp, this wig was already itching so bad. Oh well, it was worth it. Getting to see her son and daughter for the first time in thirteen years. Getting to meet Jamal's family, and her niece Maxie. All of that put together was worth wearing the stupid wig for a few hours. She knocked on the door, and when it opened Ian was smiling back at her, "Hey there, Alison."  
  
"It's Rose. Call me Rose," she said winking at him.  
  
"I can't believe this," he said looking at the wig. "It looks real, and you even got colored contacts," he said laughing.  
  
"What?" she said running over to the mirror. "Thanks Ed! You could have given me some warning."  
  
Lucy walked in and smiled. "I have wanted you here with us for the past thirteen years, and you're finally here."  
  
"So how do I look? Do I look believable enough to fool the kids and Caleb?" she said turning around.  
  
"It's the voice," Lucy said. "It gives you away too easily."  
  
"Well, unless someone up there wants to give me some help," she said looking up for a little help from above. "Now, how's that?" she said, speaking with her voice having changed just a little bit.  
  
"It's going to have to do," said Ian as he opened the door for Livvie and Caleb to walk in with the kids.  
  
"Rose!" said Livvie running up to Alison, and giving her a hug. "How are you doing?" she said smiling.  
  
"I'm doing good Livvie, how are you?"  
  
"Great. Here, this is my husband Caleb, and our kids Jasmine and Joseph."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Caleb, taking her hand and kissing it. He looked into her eyes, there was something about her. If he didn't know any better he would have thought he had met her before.  
  
"Likewise," she said smiling at him. He still had the same charm as always, that was for sure.  
  
Reese and Jack came in next, and introduced her to Maxie. Maxie looked just like her mom, it was amazing the resemblance. When she was in Heaven she had seen how much of a bond her kids and Maxie had, and she could tell why now.  
  
Rafe came in after them, and walked over to her. Giving her a hug he looked at her and whispered, "Do you know your eyes are green?"  
  
"Yeah, thank your dad for that", she said taking a sip of a drink and walking away from him.  
  
"Angel, Eddie, come over here. This is Rose Black. She went to high school with your mother."  
  
Alison couldn't help it, but she pulled Angel and Eddie into a hug. "I can't believe how big you two are. The last time I saw you was before your mom died." She laughed at the thought that she wasn't lying.  
  
Jamal was late, but he showed up with his wife Imani and their two children. Alison thought that Imani was beautiful and complemented Jamal perfectly. She walked over and while giving him a hug said, "Nice catch."  
  
Dinner went well, with the kids not thinking anything of the new person eating with them. Alison was talking to Jesse when Livvie turned around. She saw it immediately and hoped that Caleb hadn't. A golden lock of Alison's hair had fallen out from underneath the wig. She walked quickly over, "I'm sorry Jesse, but can I borrow Rose for a minute," she said pulling her down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
"What's wrong, Livvie?" Alison said as Livvie took off the wig and turned her around.  
  
"Your hair was falling down. I didn't want anyone to see it."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much. So how do you like my new look?" she said smiling.  
  
"I think that if you hadn't had the life you did in Port Charles you should have been an actress," she laughed. "There, it's all done. Now just for the wig."  
  
"Ugh, I don't want to put this thing back on."  
  
"You don't have a choice. When you get back to the hotel room you can take it off, but let's just play this charade for a little bit longer."  
  
"Have you noticed how much Angel looks like me?" she said smiling.  
  
"I notice it more and more each time I see her. Eddie has this stance, it's exactly like Rafe. I laugh when I catch them both doing it at the same time. I just wish you could be down here all the time to help them grow up."  
  
"Thanks Livvie."  
  
"Don't mention it," she said as they walked back to the party.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Rafe asked Livvie as she walked back over to Caleb.  
  
"Now it is," she said under her breath and walked on past him.  
  
"Sorry about that," Alison said walking back to Jesse. "Livvie wanted to ask me a personal question."  
  
"It's no problem," Jesse said, keeping an eye on her husband. "So you haven't been to Port Charles in how long?" she asked.  
  
"Thirteen years, I think. I was transferred with my job right after Alison died. You know how the people higher up are, they don't give you a choice, just ship you off somewhere," she said smiling. She hadn't got a reaction out of this woman yet. What was it going to take?  
  
"Hello there, ladies," said Rafe as he walked up to Alison and Jesse. He hated to do it, but he leaned over and planted a kiss on Jesse.  
  
"Hey, are you ready to go?" asked Jesse.  
  
"I guess so. Why don't you go ask the kids?" he said as she walked off. "So how do you think its going?"  
  
"I think its going fine. Except for the hair thing."  
  
"Is that why I saw you and Livvie coming out together?"  
  
"Yeah, my hair was starting to fall out and she caught it before someone else."  
  
"Ok. Well, it looks like Jesse and the kids are ready to go. I'll come by and see you this weekend. Or maybe you can come over."  
  
"Sounds fine," she said giving him a hug. It was getting harder and harder for her not to kiss him. But she had to stay focused or else she couldn't help this town.  
  
Everyone had left Lucy's and Alison was helping clean up. She had taken the stupid wig off, her voice had gone back to its normal tone, and her eyes were back to their brilliant blue. "I think that went pretty good. What do you think, Lucy?"  
  
"Today was to make Jesse, Caleb, and the kids trust you, right? Well, they definitely trust you."  
  
"I'm still worried that Caleb might catch on. He looked at me when he came in like he knew me from somewhere."  
  
"Don't worry about Caleb. Worry about your mission. Now why don't you head on back to the hotel? I'll finish cleaning up."  
  
"Alright, Lucy," she said grabbing her wig and throwing it on and heading out the door.  
  
------------- 


	6. Temptation

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC/Disney, except for Angel, Eddie, and Jesse-they are property of my own creativity.  
  
A/N: Alright, I said I wasn't publishing this until Monday-I lied. Gracie- I know what you want out of this story.just give me a few more chapters and a little magic, and it might just happen ;) Everyone, Enjoy! Oh yeah, I'm trying to write a story to follow 'The Gift'.if I had my way I'd have someone stake Annette-cause she's just creepy.  
  
Alison stopped her run and put her head down. It was mid-December and so far everything was going well. All the worries she had at Thanksgiving were gone. Nobody else had figured out who she was or what her mission was. She had even dyed her hair a nice brunette color in order to stop wearing that darn wig. She looked up trying to decide where to go next. She took a left at the next path and started running again.  
  
"Hello again," she said opening the door. Wow it was musty in here. She hadn't been in here for thirteen years. Not physically anyways. She had visited Rafe here twice and Angel once. She grabbed a blanket and threw it on the hay pile and sat down. Pulling out her notepad from her back pocket she started to review notes. She jumped when she heard the door opening.  
  
"Hey," Rafe said smiling at her.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" she said putting the notepad back. She had hoped not to see him here. So far they had been good, nothing more than a kiss on the cheek and hugs.  
  
"I wanted to come and think here. I usually come here when I want to talk to you about something, but you know that, right?" he said, shining that smile at her.  
  
She felt her heartbeat starting to go up. This couldn't happen. She had to leave now before something happened. "Well, I'll let you go," she said getting up and walking to the door.  
  
"Don't do this, Alison," he said grabbing her by the arm.  
  
"Don't do what?"  
  
"Don't leave and act like you feel nothing. I know that's what you've been doing lately. Whenever we get near each other you find something to do, or somehow Jack or Jamal shows up. This time it's just me and you, in our special place."  
  
"Where all dreams come true," she said smiling thinking back to a life that seemed like centuries ago. "I've got to go Rafe. I have a feeling my mission is going to go full blown soon, and need to be ready."  
  
He looked at her. Why was she doing this? Why was she pushing him away? "You know, I still can't look at you as a brunette."  
  
"It won't be blonde again until I go back up there," she said looking upwards. He moved her head down to his, taking a look in those blue eyes that danced when she laughed. He had wanted to do this for thirteen years and more so the last 3 weeks she had been here. He took his mouth and put it to hers. "Rafe, stop!" she said pulling away.  
  
"But you are so beautiful," he said touching her face. "I want you so bad."  
  
"If you want someone like that then go see your wife!" she said storming outside. It was beginning to snow, as she ran back to town.  
  
---------------  
  
"Jack! Reese! Open up!" she yelled, banging on the door. She had just ran all the way from the barn, and somehow ended up here. Between the tears and the cold wind blowing on her face she couldn't feel her cheeks or her nose.  
  
"Alison," Jack said grabbing his friend and bringing her in. "Reese, bring me a blanket," he said sitting her down in front of the fire.  
  
"I hope Maxie's not here," she said through chattering teeth.  
  
"No, she and Angel are out shopping. Let me get you some hot chocolate to drink."  
  
Reese came in from the bedroom with a blanket. "What happened?" she said putting the blanket around her sister and sitting on the sofa.  
  
"It was Rafe. I went to the barn by myself to read over some notes, and he came by. I decided to leave and he pulled me in for a kiss. I can't do this anymore. I'm going to ask to go back up tonight."  
  
"No, don't leave, Alison," Jack said coming over and handing her a cup. "You've got a mission to do, and it's not over yet. Just keep going for a little bit more."  
  
"I just wish I didn't have to keep avoiding Rafe," she said taking a sip and sighing. "I still love him, but right now I need to focus on what I've got to do."  
  
"He loves you too," Reese said patting her sister's leg.  
  
"I know that. I wanted to say thank you to you both for everything you've done over the past thirteen years. You helped him and the kids out more than I could have ever imagined."  
  
"Anything for you," Jack said with a smile.  
  
----------------  
  
She was happy that Jack and Reese had talked her out of leaving town just yet. Reese gave her a jacket to borrow for the walk back to the hotel. She took a detour though, and headed over to the house. It wasn't her house anymore, but it was still the last place she had been before she died. She knocked on the door, looking at the snow falling to the ground. She loved this time of year she thought as the door opened.  
  
"Hey," he said smiling at her.  
  
"Hi, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure. That jacket looks familiar," he said taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"It's Reese's. I ran all the way from the barn to her and Jack's house. When I got there I was freezing, she gave it to me to walk back to the hotel with." She sat down also, leaving space in between them. "Rafe, I wanted to tell you I do still love you, and what almost happened in that barn I wanted so bad."  
  
"I know. I also know that you are doing a mission right now, and I'm pretty sure breaking me and Jesse up isn't part of the mission," he said smiling.  
  
"So you understand that that can never happen again?"  
  
"It's just so hard." At that moment he was wanting to give in to temptation. He wanted to go and love her, taste her skin on his lips, have the smell of her hair overpower his senses as they made love.  
  
"Anyways, I guess I will go. I just wanted to come by for a minute and tell you that." She got up to leave, and he grabbed her hand. He gave in to temptation and pulled her onto him. He started kissing her lips, and then her neck. She wasn't able to do anything, as she had missed this so much. Thirteen years apart and they both knew what to do to make each other lose control. They leaned down on the couch, him kissing her neck, and starting to go for her shoulder. He started to pull up the shirt she was wearing, savoring each taste of her skin on his lips.  
  
They were so into each other they never heard the car pull in the driveway or the footsteps to the front door. They did hear the front door open, and he looked up to see Jesse standing there. She couldn't say anything, just stood in horror at her husband being unfaithful.  
  
"Jesse, wait!" he yelled running out the door without a shirt on. Alison just laid there with her hands covering her face. What had she just done, and how long until Ed snatched her back up to Heaven?  
  
--------------- 


	7. The Reason She Came Back

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC/Disney, except for Angel, Eddie, and Jesse-they are property of my own creativity.  
  
A/N: Nat-I love the review you gave, it made me laugh and smile. Gracie- the only thing that you influenced me on was posting a day early (this story as been written and completed for a month). Alright-enjoy this chapter, all of you wonderful Rali fans out there. (By the way-I don't care for this chapter at all-so I'll put up the next chapter quick)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jesse walked right into the Villa. "Livvie! Livvie!" she shouted at the top of her lungs before collapsing onto the floor, tears running down her face. Livvie ran down the stairs as fast as she could, with Caleb right behind her.  
  
"What is it Jesse? What's the matter? Please talk to me," she said scared seeing her sister like this.  
  
"Rafe-Rose-house," was all Livvie could understand.  
  
"Damn them. I knew this was going to happen. I knew they couldn't keep their hands off each other," she said not realizing she had actually said that out loud.  
  
"Excuse me?" Caleb and Jesse said together.  
  
"I'm sorry he did this to you," Livvie said to her sister. "I should have known when she came back in town she would do this. She tries to take away every guy. Nobody can ever be happy when she's around."  
  
"Olivia, if I didn't know any better I would swear you were talking about Alison. Look at me!" he ordered when she looked away after the first comment.  
  
"I'm sorry to you both. They made me not tell you," she said with tears in her eyes. She ran her hands through her hair, upset at lying to everyone.  
  
"I-I-can't stay here," said Jesse. Caleb took a look at Livvie, upset at being lied to by her, and went after Jesse.  
  
---------------  
  
"Open this door up or I'm going to break it down!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Livvie, would you like to come in?" Alison asked sarcastically as she opened the hotel room door.  
  
Livvie walked in the room and saw Rafe sitting on the bed. "I can't believe you two. You swore to me you wouldn't hurt Jesse like this."  
  
"Livvie, as you know sometimes things happen. What happened today was one of those times."  
  
"Well, someone better tell me where my sister and husband are, because they went outside in this blizzard and I can't find them anywhere."  
  
"They did what?" Alison said, realizing her mission had started earlier than it was supposed to. She looked over at Rafe and then at Livvie, they both looked like they were seeing a ghost. "What? Why are you two looking at me like that?"  
  
"Your hair-," said Livvie as Alison went into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she realized her blonde hair was back.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Livvie as she walked back in.  
  
"I don't know, but I've got to go," she said grabbing her bag and coat before heading out the door.  
  
----------------  
  
Caleb sat with Jesse in the cave. She had been upset and it had taken him hours to calm her down. When he finally talked her into going back to town they found the entrance had snowed over. What was worse than that was the fact that he was getting hunger pains from not feeding. He didn't want to do it, but it was getting to the point that he might just feed off of Jesse.  
  
She trampled through the snow, not sure of where she was going. It had been so long she wasn't sure she could find it anymore, but she was going to have to try. This is what she came for after all.  
  
----------------  
  
"Come here, and let me hold you," Caleb said. "You look cold." Jesse pulled herself next to him, looking around. He could smell the blood in her veins, right there at the surface. This wasn't going to hurt a bit he thought to himself. Just as he was about to take a bite, he heard a noise from the front.  
  
"Caleb, stop it now!" Alison yelled rushing in.  
  
"Alison," he said, amazed at seeing her again.  
  
"What do you want you home wrecker?" Jesse said standing up.  
  
"Saving your life," she said as she pulled out a bag of blood and tossed it to Caleb. "Never say I didn't give you anything," she said looking at him. He gave a nod, and went to the corner to do his business.  
  
"What's going on?" she said, watching Caleb as he drank the blood.  
  
"Caleb is a vampire, sweetie. And he was about to feed on you and either kill you or make you a vampire like him. Now let's get you home," she said taking Jesse's hand.  
  
"I can go on my own," she said walking out the entrance.  
  
"Well, here give this to Reese then," she said handing the coat to her. Caleb turned around after finishing his meal just in time to see her disappear into the air.  
  
"Bye Alison," he said under his breath.  
  
----------------- 


	8. Vacation from Heaven

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC/Disney, except for Angel, Eddie, and Jesse-they are property of my own creativity.  
  
Alison sat in Ed's office waiting for a report.  
  
"What are you doing back already?" he asked walking in the room.  
  
"I did my mission, I saved Jesse. What else was there to do?"  
  
"Well, I was going to give you a month vacation, but if you don't want it that's fine."  
  
"Are you serious?" she said smiling.  
  
"Sure, why not. You really proved yourself down there blondie. You were able to keep your cool the whole time except the last day. And between you and me, that was supposed to happen," he said with a wink.  
  
"You wanted me to sleep with Rafe?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you that in the beginning though. If I had you would have jumped him the first night in the hotel room."  
  
She blushed at the last comment, knowing that he was probably right, "Ok, so you want me to go back down and enjoy myself. Anything else?"  
  
"Well, if you feel like it you can get Rafe, Jesse, Livvie, and Caleb to be nice to each other again."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. This was no vacation, this was making a miracle happen. "I'll see you in 5 weeks," she said, trying to force a smile.  
  
--------------  
  
She figured she'd start with what might be the easiest of the four to talk to. She walked in the entrance and saw him lying on the ground staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey there," she said sitting down.  
  
"Thought you'd been sent back up."  
  
"They gave me a vacation," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Imagine that. A vacation from eternal bliss," he said laughing.  
  
"I remember the last time it was just me and you in this cave. We were hiding from Joshua."  
  
"I don't feel like reminiscing right now, Alison."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
"Well, you and lover boy ruined my fun tonight."  
  
She ignored that comment. "I saved a life tonight. Do I get any credit for that?"  
  
He sat up and looked at her. "Thank you for that. I honestly didn't want to bite Jesse. I guess I must have an angel on my side."  
  
"You'll always have an angel on your side, Caleb-me."  
  
"I can't believe you fooled me. That day at Lucy's, I looked in your eyes, but it wasn't your eyes I was looking at. If they had been I would have guessed it was you in a heartbeat. And that hair. Was that real or a wig?"  
  
"It was a wig, and it itched like hell," she laughed.  
  
"Well, you definitely deserve an Oscar for that performance. I bet you're glad to get to spend time with the kids."  
  
"They don't know who I really am."  
  
"I'm sure they do by now. Jesse was so angry when she left. I tried to talk to her, but she was scared of me."  
  
"Well, I'm going to head on back to the hotel room. Hey, can you try and not be too angry with Livvie for lying to you?"  
  
"I should be used to the lying by now, but it still gets me. Hey, you want me to walk you home? It is still snowing outside."  
  
"I'll be ok. Angel's can't freeze or anything."  
  
"Ok, see you later Alison."  
  
"Bye Caleb," she said walking off. "One down, three to go"  
  
----------------  
  
She walked in to the dark hotel room and turned on the light. When she looked over to the bed she gave out a scream and then a deep sigh. He had fallen asleep on her bed. She walked over and gave him a gentle nudge, "Rafe, wake up."  
  
"Mmm.Just five more minutes," he said rolling back over. She smiled at how cute he was sleeping. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to take a shower. When she came back out a little bit later he had got under the covers. This isn't going to work, she thought as she went to lay down in the chair and ottoman. She found a blanket and curled up.  
  
An hour or later, she felt him beside her, "Hey, Angel, wake up," he said picking her up and putting her in the bed.  
  
"Rafe--," she said quietly.  
  
"I should go home. The kids are probably worried sick," he said, getting her hair out of her face. He walked to the door and looked back at her lying there. Instead of walking out he went to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to her. He didn't fall asleep for hours, instead just laid there watching his angel sleep.  
  
When he woke up in the morning she was laying across his chest. He just smiled, wanting to enjoy this feeling. He was tired of trying to hold back his love for her, and right now he didn't have a care in the world. She slowly opened her eyes, and realized where she was. "Rafe?" she said looking up at him.  
  
"Morning, beautiful," he said kissing her on the top of her head.  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
"Nothing. I was on my side of the bed and you were on yours. I woke up this morning and we were lying just like this."  
  
"Ok," she said snuggling back into him. Ed said she was getting a vacation, and come hell or high water she was going to enjoy this vacation.  
  
---------------- 


	9. Truth, Laughter, and Love

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC/Disney, except for Angel, Eddie, and Jesse-they are property of my own creativity.  
  
A/N: Nat, I think you had your chapters confused-it should be this one that you enjoy immensely. ;) Enjoy everyone! (btw-I wrote the line in the last chapter about Alison deserving an Oscar BEFORE Brian went to B&B)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Angel walked in for breakfast seeing Jesse sitting at the table. "Morning, Jesse," she said getting a cup and the orange juice out of the fridge. "Is Dad not up yet?"  
  
"I don't know where your father is. Why don't you go find your mother and ask her?"  
  
"Excuse me? My mom is dead, and you know that," she said giving her an evil look.  
  
"Room 1384, Port Charles Hotel," Jesse said going to the bedroom to get dressed and off to work.  
  
Angel just stood there for a second. She figured it was worth a shot, as she finished her juice and went to get ready.  
  
----------------  
  
"So you think this is the right thing to do?" Alison asked talking from the bathroom. She was getting ready while Rafe sat on the bed waiting for her.  
  
"Why not? What is so wrong with telling our kids you are here? They love you Alison, even without you around for most of their lives they love you."  
  
"Thanks to you," she said, not hearing the knock at the door.  
  
Rafe opened the door up, "Angel," he said to his daughter standing there. Alison thought he was talking to her and walked around the corner. "Did you say something, Rafe?" she said and then seeing her daughter standing in the door.  
  
"Mom?" she said, unable to move from the door.  
  
"Come in and sit down, Angel," said Rafe as he brought her in and had her sit on the bed. "You too, Alison." He looked at them staring at each other. They were identical, except for Angel having her father's hair color.  
  
"Hi sweetie," Alison said putting her hand on her daughter's.  
  
"Mom," she said again, going in for a hug. "You're here. You're really here."  
  
"Yes, I am. Not for long, just a few weeks. Then I have to go back upstairs. Grandpa Ed's rules."  
  
"Why didn't you meet us before though? How long have you been here?"  
  
"Remember Rose?" she said smiling. She looked over and saw Rafe had pulled out that blasted wig.  
  
"That was you? But, I looked in your eyes and they were green."  
  
"Grandpa Ed again. We were trying to keep you kids out of the loop and Jesse and Caleb. Well, it's all messed up now, but hopefully will be back to normal soon."  
  
"Normal in Port Charles? Don't make me laugh," Angel said with a grin.  
  
"Well, why don't we go find your brother and go to lunch?" Rafe said, putting the wig down. He took Angel by one hand and Alison by the other and they pulled themselves up and got into a group hug. He had his two angels together, and that was the happiest thought he'd had in a long time.  
  
--------------------------  
  
They sat at the table at the Recovery Room laughing and eating. Alison was happy not to have to be hiding her identity anymore. Rafe was glad to get to see his kids smiling and for Alison to hear their voices and see how much they were like their parents. While they were eating Jack walked in. He smiled and came over and put his arms around Alison's neck for a hug. "I take it you are in a better mood today," he said with a laugh.  
  
"Yep. This is my vacation. Yet, I do have to go do a few things," she said getting up from the table.  
  
"What is that?" Rafe said, not knowing anything about this.  
  
"I can't tell you. Jack, why don't you sit down and eat with them. I'll see everyone later on, ok?" she said going over and giving each of the kids a hug, and then looking at Rafe she leaned up and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Call me when you get done," Rafe smiled as she left.  
  
-------------------  
  
She sat there on the bed crying. There was no way she could pull this off. Caleb had agreed to still be peaceful with Rafe, but Livvie wanted nothing to do with him now. How could she complete her mission when it wasn't worth it?  
  
"Alison," she heard on the other side of the door.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Please open the door. I've been calling for hours, and you won't answer the phone. I want to know what's wrong."  
  
She got up and went to the door. Her face was stained red from the tears, and at this moment she didn't want to talk to anyone.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, as she went back and laid down on the bed.  
  
"I'm failing this mission. I can't do it, Rafe. It's too impossible."  
  
"I thought you said nothing was impossible. Want to tell me what your mission is? Maybe I can help," he said as he ran his hand down her arm, feeling her soft skin.  
  
"I'm supposed to get you and Livvie as friends, Jesse to talk to Livvie, and you and Jesse back together. It'll never work."  
  
"Hey, listen to me. I don't care if Livvie is my friend or not. As long as she's not going around turning people into vampires I don't care what she does. Also, I've realized something about me and Jesse. If we were to get back together she would always wonder if I was cheating on her. If I had to work late she'd think I was at dinner with someone else. If I went out with the guys, she'd see it as I was sleeping around. I don't want that."  
  
"But, I want you to be happy."  
  
"Happiness right now is seeing Angel and Eddie every morning. It was seeing the look on their faces when we went to Romania last summer. It's seeing Angel falling in love with Mikal. It's seeing Eddie embracing being a slayer," he said looking into her eyes. He wiped a tear off of her cheek and kissed it. "Happiness is spending the next 5 weeks in your arms. I love you, Alison."  
  
"I love you, Rafe Kovich," she said as she sat up for a kiss. "But I want to get Livvie and Jesse to be friends again."  
  
"Fine, whatever you say, but first-," he said as he started to kiss her. He pulled back for a moment and took in her beauty, and then started planting kisses along her neck down along her collar bone. He could hear her give out a long sigh, which made a smile appear on his face.  
  
Her fingers were already trying to undo the buttons on the blue shirt he was wearing as he slipped out of her reach when he moved down to her stomach. Lifting up the edge of her shirt, he began to kiss her stomach, which made a laugh escape from her lips.  
  
He came back up to her face once more, and she stopped him, placing her hand on his face, as she gazed into his eyes, before bringing her lips to his as they both slipped into the rhythm of making love to each other. 


	10. Giving Up

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC/Disney, except for Angel, Eddie, and Jesse-they are property of my own creativity.  
  
A/N: I'm going to go out on a limb, and guess that Gracie enjoyed that last chapter. LOL! I told you it would happen, you just had to give me time. Anyways-enjoy this chapter, we're getting down to the end here.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Alison said, putting on her shoes.  
  
"I'm positive. Just call Caleb and tell him what he needs to do and why. I'm going to go get my part done," he said giving her a kiss on the lips. "See you in a little bit."  
  
"Ok," she says smiling as he left the hotel room. She picked up the phone and dialed the number, "Caleb? Hey it's Alison. I need your help on something."  
  
----------------  
  
"Rafe, where are you taking me? You dragged me out of work, threw me in the car and blindfolded me," complained Jesse. Rafe just sighed, she'd been complaining the whole drive up to the Villa, and now as he opened the doors her voice echoed in the entryway.  
  
"It's a little surprise, that's all. We're almost there. I promise you are going to like this." She felt they were walking downstairs, but wasn't sure. She heard a door creek open, and Rafe walked her in then closing it behind her.  
  
"Ok, you two, take off the blindfolds," Caleb said with a grin on his face. Jesse took of her blindfold and looked around. She was in some type of prison cell. In it with her was Livvie.  
  
"Rafe, let me out now," she said as she grabbed a hold of the bars. Her eyes were turning cold, and reminding him of Livvie when he got on her bad side before.  
  
"No," he said with his arms crossed and eyes nearly closed. "You two are going to stay in that cell until you agree to be friendly with each other."  
  
"She lied to me. I have no reason to like her."  
  
"I hate to tell you this Jesse, but Livvie is known to be a liar. You just haven't seen the real Livvie that much."  
  
"Shut up, Rafe," said Livvie now getting irritated.  
  
"Olivia, he does have a point," laughed Caleb.  
  
"You know what, Caleb? I think they may be better off if we aren't around."  
  
"I completely agree with you. We'll be back in a little while," Caleb said smiling as they left them down in the cell together.  
  
"Great, what are we going to do now?" Jesse said taking a seat on the ground.  
  
"They aren't going to let us out until we've talked for awhile."  
  
"I have nothing to say to you."  
  
"Jesse, when I went that day to Alison's hotel room she truthfully told me she didn't want to mess up yours or Rafe's life. If I had thought that would be the case I would have told you."  
  
"So why did you keep on lying to me about who she really was?"  
  
"Because it was necessary to help Alison complete her mission."  
  
"Her mission was to ruin my life?"  
  
"No. Are you listening to me?" she said, getting more frustrated by the second. "Her mission was to save your life. Whether it was the other day in that cave or another time, sometime in the next month your life was going to be in danger. She was sent down here to save you."  
  
"So you keeping that secret helped save my life?" said Jesse, her heart starting to warm to the idea of her sister being responsible in a way to saving her life.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Livvie said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Now give each other a hug and I'll let you out," said Alison walking out of the shadows.  
  
"You nearly gave me a heart attack just then," said Livvie jumping around to face Alison. "Have you been there the whole time?"  
  
"Yeah. We needed some way to make sure that you didn't kill each other. Now go on, give each other a hug," she smiled as she watched them hug, and unlock the door.  
  
Jesse walked on up the steps without saying anything to Alison. Livvie walked out and looked at Alison. "I guess if she isn't going to say it I'll have to. Thank you for saving her life," she said and they hugged.  
  
"You aren't mad at me anymore?"  
  
"Nah. It's hard to be mad at an angel," as they walked upstairs. Livvie walked over to Caleb and gave him a hug, "Thanks for that. Did Jesse already leave?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess she's still mad at me," Rafe said as he stood there with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"So what are you two going to do for the next five weeks?"  
  
"That's something I wanted to talk to you about, Livvie. I've realized that Jesse is probably never going to completely forgive me for sleeping with Alison, so I think I'm going to ask her for a divorce. Do you think you could try not and hate me too much?"  
  
Livvie looked at Rafe and then at Alison, "I guess I would understand if you were to do that," she said with a half-smile.  
  
"Thank you, Livvie," he said as him and Alison went outside.  
  
"That wasn't too difficult," she said.  
  
"And think, you got another part of your mission done too," he said as they got in the car.  
  
"When are you going to tell Jesse you want a divorce?"  
  
"When we get home. That is if she is there."  
  
"Then drop me off at the hotel first. I don't want to be there when you tell her that."  
  
"You don't have a choice," he smiled looking at her.  
  
----------------  
  
They walked into the house, trying to be as quiet as mice. He pointed to Angel's room as he walked to the bedroom where Jesse was. Alison smiled at her daughter as she opened the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Angel asked.  
  
"Your Dad is having a little chat with Jesse. He's going to get a divorce from her."  
  
"Oh. This is going to get ugly."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Rafe walked in the bedroom and saw her with a suitcase out. "What's going on?" he asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"I'm leaving the house. I already got a hotel room on the outskirts of town," she said throwing in some shirts.  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that. I was thinking, and I want a divorce," he said trying to see how this conversation was going.  
  
"You want a divorce? What you think you are just going to throw me out like yesterday's garbage for your dead wife? I can't believe you. You never cared for me whatsoever, did you? I was just some stupid person that came by and thought you actually cared about me."  
  
"I do care about you Jesse, but lately it's been the same thing. You can't trust me, and I hate that. That's got to be one of the biggest pet peeves I have. What's worse though is that I know how you are going to be. You will be just like your sister, not able to trust me. Anytime I am not home at a specific time you will start another rant on how I was probably out sleeping with some woman. You are honestly more stress than I care to deal with for the rest of my life. So please just leave!" he said walking out of the bedroom and into Eddie's room.  
  
He sat there until he heard the front door slam and her car drive off. He got up and went to Angel's room, "Hey ladies. The coast is clear," he said with a smile.  
  
"That turned out like I was expecting," Alison said looking up from a photo album her and Angel were looking through.  
  
"What do you all have there?" he said sitting down next to them.  
  
"It's a photo album from college. I was showing Mom all of my friends from school."  
  
"Ok, well I'm going to go make dinner," he said smiling at them both and walking to the kitchen. 


	11. The Gift

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC/Disney, except for Angel, Eddie, and Jesse-they are property of my own creativity.  
  
A/N: I've been so preoccupied with the story I'm writing, I forgot to post this earlier. As always, hope you enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, scared that everything was a dream. It wasn't though, she was in her old bedroom at the house. She looked around and saw Rafe was already awake. She decided to get up and see what he was up to. She walked in the living room and saw him outside.  
  
"Hey there. Merry Christmas," she said, pulling the sleeves down on her robe.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Alison," he said looking back at her and then taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I've done this since you've been gone. I'd be woken up by the kids before, but lately I just wake up on my own. I come out here, and tell you and Dad Merry Christmas then go inside and enjoy the day."  
  
"And I believe I've received every one of those Christmas wishes," she said putting her arms around his waist."  
  
"Well, Merry Christmas Dad."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Ed," she said looking up at the clouds above knowing he was looking down and smiling at them. They walked back in the house and saw Angel and Eddie were both sitting on the couch.  
  
"Did we wake you up?"  
  
"No, we just wanted to be up, that's all," Angel smiled at what was in store for their mother.  
  
"Ok, well why don't we find a present for you and Eddie to open."  
  
"Actually, we have a different idea of where to start on presents. Mom, we all have presents for you.  
  
"What? Why? You know I can't take them back with me."  
  
"They are more like things you will hold near your heart more than anything," she said as she took a piece of paper off the table and handed it to her mom. She watched as her mom opened it, and started reading:  
  
Mom,  
  
We wanted to find you a present that you could take back with you.  
This is hard, considering anything physical will not go to Heaven.  
Instead we decided to write you this letter.  
  
Even though you weren't physically here when we were growing up you  
taught us so much. You taught us to believe miracles happen. You  
taught us to believe in our destiny. We were so lucky to have a  
mother like you. So lucky to know that no matter where we were you  
would be right there beside us, holding our hand when we needed  
courage, wiping away our tears when we were sad, and cheering us on  
when we reached a goal of ours.  
  
Others may have looked at us and said 'Look at those poor children,  
growing up without a mother', but we didn't grow up without you. We  
were told stories upon stories about you. We have grown up to the  
people we are today, and the people we will become because of you.  
You are our inspiration, our guidance, and our guardian angel.  
  
Forever carrying your love with us,  
Your Angel and Little Man  
  
Alison looked up at her children, and then at Rafe. Tears were starting to roll down her cheek. This was by far the best Christmas present she had ever received. Rafe leaned over the couch and gave her a kiss, placing a pink rose in her lap. They sat there watching the kids open presents and laughing. At one point Angel looked at her dad, "Dad, do you want to open a present?"  
  
"I don't need to. The best present I could have is already right here with me."  
  
--------------------- 


	12. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC/Disney, except for Angel, Eddie, and Jesse-they are property of my own creativity.  
  
A/N: Nat-yeah, wouldn't it be nice if there was some way for Alison to stay? Anyways-everyone enjoy. : ) (oh, and pardon me if the ending of this chapter seems cruel)  
  
"Mom, I don't want to go back to college," Angel said walking into the living room.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said glaring at her daughter.  
  
"If I leave now when I come back for a visit you will be gone."  
  
"Angel, you said it yourself. I will always be there beside you. So go in there and finish packing. Don't worry about not seeing me again because you will not get anywhere in life thinking like that," she said hugging her daughter.  
  
Rafe just smiled and looked back down at the newspaper. He knew what she said was completely true, and she would probably have to say those same words to him in two weeks. The time they had got to spend was more fabulous than he could have ever imagined. The kids would now have physical memories of time with their mother.  
  
"Rafe, hello-anyone home?" she said walking up to him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say something?"  
  
"Yes, I said I need to go talk to Livvie, and I'll be back soon," she said giving a kiss. "Don't let Angel leave for school before I get back."  
  
"Ok, be careful."  
  
--------------------  
  
"Hey Livvie," she said with a smile.  
  
"Hey. What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to come by and say hi. Do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure, let me tell Caleb real quick."  
  
They walked around the grounds for awhile, just chatting about anything and everything. Alison looked at her friend and decided it was time, "You know I have to leave in two weeks right?"  
  
"Yeah. It seems so weird though not having you around again. I was just starting to get used it again," she said smiling. Alison had become a close friend again, and that was what she had been wishing to happen for a long time.  
  
"I was worried I would somehow forget to come by so I decided to come and visit now when I was thinking about it."  
  
"So this is supposed to be goodbye?" she said stopping in mid-step.  
  
"I don't want to think of it as a goodbye, but then you never will end up there with me," she said with a chuckle to try and lighten the mood. "Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you for being a good friend. Not just to me, but to the kids and Rafe also. The kids say that you've told them some stories about our friendship, and they were actually good stories."  
  
"It was nothing. I mean I did know you before angels and vampires came in our lives, and so I was able to tell them something else about you."  
  
"You are a good person, Livvie. I know you are on the inside," she said giving a hug. When they pulled out of the hug Livvie stood there looking at her and then in a second where Alison had been standing was air.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Caleb! Caleb!" Livvie said running into the house.  
  
"What's wrong Olivia?"  
  
"She's gone. She's gone."  
  
"Who's gone?"  
  
"Alison. We were talking, and she gave me a hug. We pulled back, and she just disappeared. She wasn't supposed to leave for another two weeks. I can't believe they snatched her up for no reason."  
  
"Listen," he said pulling her close to him. "It's going to be ok. We were expecting this, remember?"  
  
"I've got to tell Rafe. I've got to tell him she was called back early. How can I do that? He's going to hate me," she said, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. 


	13. When You Come Back to Me

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC/Disney, except for Angel, Eddie, and Jesse-they are property of my own creativity.  
  
She had been sitting in Ed's office for an hour now. He hadn't come back in from a meeting he was in, and nobody would tell her what was going on. They just kept giving her this look. Finally Ed walked in and took a seat in his chair. He gave out a loud sigh, "Alison. I want you to read what we've decided," he said passing a paper across the desk.  
  
She sat there and read what it said. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't. She looked up at him asking for a sign and he just shook his head. "Well, I guess I have no other choice," she said walking over and giving him a hug. She went to the door, and took one look back at him with that smile.  
  
--------------------  
  
She walked into the Villa foyer, "Livvie! Livvie!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Alison, what happened earlier?" Livvie said running down the stairs. Alison told her what had happened, and they hugged and cried. "I've got to go see Rafe."  
  
"Ok, go! Go!" she said smiling as her friend went out the front door. She then turned and ran up the stairs to go tell Caleb.  
  
--------------------  
  
"I'm home," she said smiling.  
  
"Hey there. That was a pretty long visit with Livvie."  
  
"Well, I got a little side tracked," she said, still smiling as much as she was earlier.  
  
"Side tracked? How?"  
  
"I got called back up," she said with tears starting to fill her eyes.  
  
"You what? What happened? What's wrong? Please don't tell me you have to leave tonight."  
  
"No, that's just it. I don't have to leave ever again," she said now crying. She was trying to see the expression on Rafe's face, but the tears had blurred her vision. "Your dad and some of the other higher ups had a talk. They had gotten word of the letter the kids wrote me, and then looked over my record. They saw nothing to believe that it was necessary to make me come back up in two weeks. Do you know what that means? It means I get to spend the rest of my life with you and the kids."  
  
"Mom, is something wrong?" Angel asked as her and Eddie came in to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"No, everything is fine. Everything is just fine," she said as they got together for a family hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hi! Weird for you to see my note down here, hmm? You honestly didn't think I was going to let Alison leave just like that now did you? Hope you enjoyed the story, and I'll probably continue on, but it might be awhile. Anyways-thank you all for the comments, and I'm glad I was able to give you what you wanted-Rafe and Alison together again.  
  
Gracie-I know, I loved Jesse too and it hurt me to make her turn nasty (I did write her after all), but she is a sibling of Livvie's (well, not exactly-Livvie's mom is Grace, not Rachel-I just realized that. Whoops!). But maybe I'll come up with a way to redeem her, and get her and Alison to be friends. 


End file.
